


Legacies

by helloyesIamtrash



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Fantasy High
Genre: Campaign: Fantasy High (Dimension 20), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, dimension 20 - Freeform, it hurts but its a good hurt, just broken kids talking to each other, working through issues, yall this was RAW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloyesIamtrash/pseuds/helloyesIamtrash
Summary: Fabian is finally alone with Aelwyn for the first time since rescuing her from her prison with his friends. This would have thrilled him a few weeks ago. But now, there’s a less pleasant kind of tension. Broken spirits really ruins the mood, and the spark between them seem to have fizzled out. Maybe that’s for the better.
Relationships: Adaine Abernant & Aelwyn Abernant, Fabian Aramais Seacaster & Adaine Abernant, Fabian Aramais Seacaster & Aelwyn Abernant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Legacies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnxiousWizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousWizard/gifts).



Of course it was Kristen. It was always her. She had the best of intentions every time she did what she did best, which was say something dumb or insensitive in some way. Maybe that was harsh, but this was literally the worst thing she could have done. 

“WELL, uh, Aelwyn, it seems that all the other places in the van are full, so you’ll have to share with FABIAN tonight!” She said, not-so-subtly elbowing him in the stomach. 

“Ow!” He hissed, glaring at her. Of course, Kristen ignored this. 

“Ah, I don’t actually sleep, you know-” Aelwyn started, but before anything else could be said they were both shooed in with a giggle and a goodnight. 

Fantastic. 

“I, ah. Sorry about Kristen, she’s… she’s like that.” He sighed, closing his eyes and desperately trying to ignore the tension in the room. And not in the good way, the way that he had previously dreamed of ever since she left. 

If this had happened a month or so ago, he would have been absolutely ecstatic. Maybe he would have poured some elven wine, or something stupid like that. 

Now it just felt empty, strange, and awkward. 

Aelwyn didn’t look the most comfortable either, anyways. She stuck to Adaine’s side for the most part ever since she was rescued, and restoring her mind to what it had been would be a slow and difficult process. It wouldn’t return in a day. 

He understood that. 

“I got the feeling,” She hummed with pursed lips, slowly sitting down in the opposite corner of the room. Not that the room was all that big, but at least they both had some space. 

Silence ensued for a long time, and Fabian couldn’t tell if he was grateful for it or if he hated it. There was a tension, a pressure to speak that he usually obliged with grace and ease, but now it felt looming and omnipresent. 

“I… heard that you headed the search for me. Very valiant of you.” Aelwyn spoke, and Fabian flinched. God, he didn’t ever want to hear that word again. That shouldn’t be used in the same sentence with himself. 

“I don’t know how valiant I am anymore.” He whispered before he could stop himself, sinking against the opposite wall. This got the elf’s attention, and she held his gaze for a long time. 

What he finally noticed was the lack of fire in her eyes, the fire that he had originally been attracted to. Being in that tower broke her; not to the point of no return, but enough to turn her world upside down. Just like his had. 

They were both dealing with the fallout, the pulling of the rug that neither of them expected. When they met, they had been stupid and horny and foolishly confident into thinking that the world molded to their every desire. 

And maybe for a while, it did. 

But not anymore. 

“My sister… told me bits of it. Just so that I’d know not to ask about your change.” Aelwyn broke the silence after a few moments, but her eyes were still firmly locked on his. 

“We’ve both changed.” Fabian pointed out with a slight frown. He wasn’t hurt that Adaine told her. It’s only fair that she know some of it, he supposed. It would have been worse if she had openly asked about it in public. More humiliating. But some inkling of him was hurt that something so pivoting was told to someone else in private, whispers about his change and spiral downwards. 

Like it was a rumor, a secret to be told. 

“For the better?” She chuckled hollowly, and he echoed it. 

“I don’t know, honestly,” Fabian replied, breaking their gaze to close his eyes and just think. “I think that if I continued the way I was, it would have been naive. I was going to lose at some point. I couldn’t be my father, I couldn’t win every battle. I was foolish enough to think that I was invincible. So I think that it’s good that I know that I’m not. But feeling like this is so much worse than anything I’ve ever imagined.” 

She nodded, because she actually understood. Feeling weak and powerless, like a true disappointment that could not be redeemed. 

“Are we doing feelings, now?” She scoffed lightly, but there was something in her that looked… different when she said that. It was strange. Maybe he should take that chance…? 

“We can do feelings if you want to. Who would I tell, anyways?” He shrugged. 

“My sister.” 

“Unless you’re planning to poison us all and escape, I don’t see a reason to if you don’t want me to.” Fabian knew where this was going. 

She didn’t have an outlet, and neither did he - or at least, not one that worked without guilt. Maybe talking would help. Aelwyn was quiet for a long time, staring at him as if he was going to laugh in her face. Something shifted in her, and she sighed.

“I… I know now that this sounds bad and all, but for a long time I didn’t think that I would ever be the disappointment. I know that I’m the favorite. I always have been. Adaine had always been the screw up in my father’s eyes, so I thought that if I kept on being perfect, I wouldn’t ever have to be like her. But being imperfect gave her an empathy that I never had before the tower. It gave her independence, freedom to an extent. It gave her happiness and something to fall back on when our family crumbled.” She paused. “I wish I had anything left.” 

“I had been the favorite too,” Fabian started, though he squinted his eyes a bit and corrected himself. “Well, Papa had many children, but I was the only one he really raised, as far as I know. I was raised as an only child, and he loved me to pieces, and I him. He was my role model, my idol. He was the best. But after he died, I think that I realized just how imperfect he was. Cathilda told me that he… didn’t do a good job preparing me for a loss. He built me up. But now he’s gone, and I’m down, and I know that if he were here he would be so disappointed.” 

“It’s the legacy,” Aelwyn nodded, sitting up properly. Back straight, fingers stapled together. A habit, most likely. “The family name that you are told to uphold. We are told that we are the sole people that reflect everything that our parents have done and everything they will do. It’s like being in a pressure cooker.” 

“Exactly! I always wanted to be good enough for him. I don’t know if I wanted to be better than him or surpass him, because to me he was always just… the best. But I definitely wanted to be good enough.” Fabian sat up straight now, more immersed in conversation than he has been in a while. He barely noticed, though, because he hadn’t ever connected to anyone like this before. 

Not that he didn’t connect with his friends, this was just different. Adaine could relate to him in a sense, but from what she said, she’s never been good enough for her parents. Fabian had been for a long time. No one he’s met has experienced the same general events. 

“I absolutely didn’t want to surpass them. I had my own ambitions, but they always had to fall in line with my father’s ideals. I would have been some council member, most likely. I wouldn’t have minded the power. Now I don’t want to be anywhere near that place again. I don’t want to be in the country.” Aelwyn fingers tightened, but remained in their place. Stiff, prim, and perfect. 

“Do you think you’ll go back to Solace?” He asked, and she frowned for a moment as her eyes drifted away to anywhere else in the room but his corner. 

“I’m not sure. There’s nothing left for me there, except for Adaine. You can imagine that I didn’t have too many friends, and I doubt I’ll have many left at Hudol. I don’t have a house or much in the way of means,” A look of horror suddenly spread across her face. “I’m going to have to get a job.” 

“I doubt that. There’s plenty of space in Seacaster manor,” The thought of facing his mother and having to tell her what he had done suddenly flashed into his mind and he flinched. “Or I’m sure Jawbone will let you live with him and Sandra Lynn like they did with Adaine. They’ve been picking up all sorts of strays, lately.” He then winced at his wording, and Aelwyn’s jaw set. “I apologize-”

“It’s… It’s fine. I suppose I am a bit of a stray these days.” She said after a bit of grinding her teeth. It clearly took a lot of swallowed pride to say that. Or whatever pride she had left. 

“But really, Adaine got a bunch of gold after the fight with Kalvaxus. I’m sure she’ll take care of you the best she can. You could go to Aguefort with us.” 

“I know. Adaine already offered this. Begrudgingly.” Her lips were pursed and she started to fiddle with her nails, then stopped herself. She almost looked shocked that she was doing it. 

“I know I’m not her and it’s not really my business, but she does care about you a lot. She told us about your… conditions, in the tower, and how it made her realize how she wasn’t the only victim of her household. She hated your for a long time-” 

“I could have told you that.” She scoffed weakly. 

“-But she wants a sister. She wants to have you in her life. I see the way she looks at you, like you’re a whole new person. It takes a lot for Adaine to do that. She can hold a grudge.” Fabian finished earnestly, and it earned him a tiny laugh from Aelwyn. 

“I know that firsthand,” She hummed, sighing softly to herself. “Perhaps you’re right. But I think I may have taken advantage of her enough in her life. Being at her mercy isn’t something I’m particularly interested in.” 

“Then talk to her about how you could contribute. Where else would you go?” Fabian scoffed, and Aelwyn huffed. If he wasn’t mistaken, it could almost be seen as childish. 

“What about you? You still have to face your family.” Aelwyn spat out, and Fabian went rigid at the thought of his mama talking to him and knowing about what he had done. He hadn’t even considered her own disappointment in her son until this conversation. Maybe she wouldn’t even train him anymore. 

“I… I don’t know what my mama would say. Honestly, I’m only truly meeting her this year. Before that, her personality had been that she was tipsy. I don’t know her well enough to know what she would say.” Fabian replied, running a hand through his hair. For all he knew, she could kick him out without batting an eyelash. Well, he doubted she would do that, but there was a chance. 

“Your mother is Hallariel, correct?” 

“Yes. You know of her?” He was surprised - he knew the high elven community in Solace was rather tight knit, but he had never seen his mother invite over many guests. She was a bit busy with her cocktails and wines. Why did he sound so bitter? 

“Yes. She and my mother were rather close, back in the day. I was looking through some old family crystal albums and… well, my mother caught me. I know she’s not a good person, especially not now, but she was much kinder than my father. Or at least, less punishment-heavy. She sat down with me and talked about some of the pictures in there. She told me a story about your mother, and how she always used to lose to her in fencing matches until one summer my mother studied abroad and came back to be bested by Hallariel every time.” 

“Is there a point to this?” He griped, and Aelwyn huffed. 

“Point being, your mother has lost countless times. And I know little about your father, but I’m sure he has as well, being human and all.” 

“Excuse me?” Fabian’s eyes narrowed, and Aelwyn sighed. 

“Right, right, sorry. Old habits and all.” She didn’t sound that sorry, but this was at least a start. At least she knew it wasn’t okay. So he would let it slide this time. 

“But they know what it’s like to lose. I assume this is the first time it’s gone this badly for you?” She hummed, and he glared but didn’t say a word. It was obvious that it was true. “I doubt your mother will kick you out for losing. If anything, she would understand. And I think your father would, too. Humans are squishy and flawed beings. I imagine that’s why there’s the phrase ‘we’re only human’ when people have made mistakes but aren’t entirely at fault.” 

Maybe she had a point. His father wore everything he did with pride. Perhaps that meant his losses, to an extent? He couldn’t imagine him being proud of the deaths of his crew. But maybe proud wasn’t the word. Maybe he would just… understand. 

The thought actually made him crack a smile. 

“Aelwyn Abernant, are you actually being nice?” Fabian asked with a slight grin, if only to avoid these new emotions from bubbling up. Switching the subject was something he did well. 

Aelwyn’s eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. “I’m being logical. There’s a difference, you know.” 

“You want me to be your friend.” 

“No.” 

“Then why were you being nice?” 

“I thought this was feelings time!” 

“You brought it up.” 

“Do you want me to hit you or something?” 

“Martial prowess?” 

“With a spell! Ugh, you’re just as infuriating as Adaine.” She grumbled, throwing her hands up in frustration as Fabian chuckled a bit. He would only realize later that it was the first time he’s done that in a while, now. 

“Hey,” He hummed, and she returned her gaze to him for a second. “You’re alright. I don’t want to fuck you anymore, but you’re alright.” 

After a moment, he realized that it was the truth. He didn’t see her has a hot older girl who he would be smooching all the time. Now, she was more of a real person. Not just a fantasy. And he liked the real person better than the fantasy, but definitely as a friend who he could connect with in a way that he really couldn’t with the rest of his party.

She snickered slightly at that, a subtle gleam in her eyes. “Good to know. I think I prefer it that way, anyways.” 

They nodded at each other, a new understanding coming in between them. 

Suddenly, there was some shuffling outside the entrance of the room and they heard a voice from outside. 

“Uh, Aelwyn? Are you here?” It was Adaine, and she sounded simultaneously wary and curt. 

Fabian and Aelwyn shared a look, because OH. She thought something was, uh, happening. 

Aelwyn got a mischievous look in her eyes. She looked like a fox who was about to catch a mouse. It turned to a slightly pleading look, and Fabian shook his head. She pouted. 

“You’re no fun sometimes, Seacaster. I just wanted to ruffle her feathers a little,” Aelwyn grumbled, rolling her eyes slightly before raising her voice a little. “We’re in here, Adaine. You’re safe to come in.” 

Adaine hesitantly came in, looking between the two of them suspiciously before letting it go. “Gorgug just told me about what Kristen did. You can trance with me if you want to.” Adaine offered, giving her an out to trancing in here for the night. 

Aelwyn looked at Fabian, who gave her a soft smile and jerked his head in Adaine’s direction. They should bond more, spend more time together. Do… sisterly things, whatever that meant. 

“Alright, no need to get in a tizzy.” She stood up, and Adaine took the chance to glance at Fabian inquisitively, as if asking what happened. He dutifully shrugged. 

“I wasn’t in a tizzy. Stop making things more dramatic than they are.” Adaine rebutted, and they both stared at each other for a tense moment. 

“... Thank you for checking on me. Give Fabian a bit more credit, Adaine.” Aelwyn sighed, nodding at him once before leaving the room. It was unsaid, but he could tell it was a thank you. He would take what he could get. Once she left the room, his party member turned to look at him in absolute shock. 

“She just said thank you. To me. Without being forced to,” She was clearly processing what just happened, her eyes narrowing slightly at Fabian. “What did you say to her?” 

“We just talked.” He replied honestly, and Adaine huffed softly. 

“Fine. Don’t tell me. But… whatever it was, thanks. She feels a bit more like herself.” 

“You hated her when she was herself.” Fabian chuckled slightly, and Adaine’s eyes widened. He suddenly felt self-conscious - he hadn’t done that in a long time, now that he thought about it. Was it so unnatural for him to be alright, now? The oracle softened and gave him a small smile when she noticed his discomfort. 

“In a good way. She may have been more humble in the cage, but that doesn’t mean it’s right for her to stay the way she was,” Adaine paused for a second, debating something in her head. Fabian could tell when she did that at this point, since she did it a lot. “It’s nice to hear you laugh again, Fabian. Sleep well.” 

With that, she left, and Fabian was left to his own devices once more. He felt weirdly lighter than he had before, a soft smile curling onto his lips. Things were still hard, and he still had to face what he had done. He was not proud of himself, and he still didn’t know what further pain it would cause him. 

But at least he had someone to talk to who understood.

And for the first time in a long time, Fabian fell asleep with a surprising ease as silence fell in the Hangvan. 

For once, the night was calm.

No nightmares tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were talking about Aelwyn after the stream before they rescued her and it made me realize that Adaine wasn't the only victim of her household. Then I realized how different both she and Fabian were from when they started out, and how they were both pretty broken spirits. And then I was like shit, they could bond over that and slowly but surely become the snobby, better than you, still hurting but they're not gonna show you that type of dream team. Platonic and will kill you with a glance. I submit this fic for your consideration. And since my friend forced me to write this - Becca, this one's for you ;)


End file.
